Don't Look Back
by kittyxninjax
Summary: A non-typical love story between a young teacher at the Academy and one of the most talked about Jonin of Konoha. Kakashi x my OC. The ninth chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

-flashback-

_The cool night air tickled down her shirt, the hairs at the back of her neck standing up. The dark sky was littered with small sparkles of starlight, lighting up the path ahead. Her long hair trailed behind, the mask covering up her face. Standing there, infront of the taller figure, she gradually pulled down her mask. Her eyes cast on him, wondering. "I can't believe you did that, you truly are amazing Senpai" her voice trailed on. The male didn't reply but slowly removed his mask, holding it in his right hand. His eyes moved to her face, seeing her half smile. _

"_Well, I couldn't do it without my whole squad" he answered at last, modestly. He couldn't help but feel his lips upturn into an almost smile as he saw her stand there, the moon light shining down._

_She folded her arms across her chest, trying to stop her heat from going into overdrive. This happened nearly every time now. But they never got much time alone, both busy with their top secret missions. It deeply depressed her; all she wanted was to get to know him more as he didn't open up particularly well. She smiled cheekily and was standing next to him now. _

"_Someone is modest" she snickered, playing hitting on the shoulder. Then her smile drifted of her face, becoming be serious now. "So, I was thinking, the next time we get some alone time from the others and do something?" Ayaka grinned shyly now, face turned on his face, looking for any emotion._

"_I can't. Ayaka, I'm leaving the ANBU the day after tomorrow. I don't think we should continue to spend time with each other anymore. I have too much on my mind" the male said sternly, almost ignoring her and even his own feelings._

_Her eyes began to swell, tears trickling down her check. "Why?" she choked out. But before Kakashi could say much of one word, the others arrived. _

"_We have to go, the target is on the move "spoke of the brunette male. And with that, the silver haired man sprinted off into the night, leaving her standing in the glow of the howling moon._

-End of flashback-

The slight breeze drafted through the open window in the classroom, adding some much needed cool air. It was slightly warm and it especially stuffy being cooped up inside. The students cluttered their books on the table, mild chit chatter hanging in the atmosphere. It was the afternoon, which made the children even more restless, anxious to get outside and play. Her knee length light navy skirt rustled lightly in the drifting echoing breeze. On her top half she was wearing her usual black tank top, nothing too special. She wasn't very keen on the green flank jackets all the other chunnin and jonin wore, it just didn't suit her. So she tended not to wear it. Her black hair hung behind her back, trailing almost to her hips. It was left straight, as of most days. She wasn't the vain type and was more than happy to just comb her hair and let it hang naturally. A warm hand right hand pushed back the stray strands of jet black hair as the young female continued her talk, or boring lecture to the students.

"And so that's basic chakra control covered. Any questions?" she asked eagerly, watching the unenthusiastic children shuffle in their students, not paying any attention whatsoever. She frowned, her brows furrowing. Her hands slipped down either side of her hips. It was clear they were not in the mood to listen today. Her gaze turned to one male student with messy chestnut brown hair, head resting on his arms on the desk, not looking up.

"How about you, Ryo, anything?" she queried. The sleepy boy looked up with his tired grey eyes.

"No, Sensei" he replied lifting up his head slowly. "Does anyone have any questions?" she asked again. The class stayed silent.

"Okay fine, so we all know how to control charka and put together hand signs to create a jutsu, perfect." she smiled a devious smile. She was normally a nice person but infront of her students, she had to show off some authority so they would learn. "Well on that note, I'll shall have you all write a paper on it for the next morning" she added, clasping both hands together. Soon the hands of most of the student's hands went up, at her sudden threat. The black haired female grinned, happily satisfied.

"How about you Yuki?"Ayaka lightly said, her voice now gentle. The brown haired girl looked up with her green eyes.

"So, for the jutsu to work you have to concentrate on your charka and do the hand seals at the same time" the timid Yuki piped up. Soon after the pupil spoke up, the room and the building shook with the sound of the shrill school bell, acknowledging the end of the day.

"Yes that is correct." Ayaka all but managed to shout over the sound of the bell."So that's it for today" she smiled slunking back to her desk to sort out the daily paperwork. "And everyone don't forgot about the paper!" she called out, the children jumped out of their seats, grabbing all of their belongings. The blur of colours went past her they all dashed out the classroom, excited to enjoy the rest of their sunny day. She smiled as the last student bounded out of the classroom, closing the firm wooden door. She took the seat at her desk, pulling it outward and sitting herself down gracefully. With the papers still in her hands, Ayaka looked briefly through them and set them down, picking up a pen. Elbow leaning on the end of her desk, her other hand held the pen tightly, touching the sheet with slight pressure, filling out the report.

A light sigh escaped her lips, the endless paperwork dragging on. Although she didn't mind it all, it was a pain. With her head leaning on her open palm of her left hand and the elbow still on the desk for support, her mind got to work. The pen in her right worked away, scribbling all the information necessary. Her long hair touched the desk lightly, her head bent over her work. It shouldn't take long, she thought, writing down the last details. The sun out of the window streamed in the classroom along with the delighted giggles of children playing happily in the sun, with no worries. Ayaka felt her lips turn into a gentle smile. What would she give to be a carefree child again. It wasn't like she hated being older, it would just be nice to go back to the old days, with no worries plaguing her mind. She then quickly turned her attention back to the paperwork, now grading some papers. She quickly finished with the last one, her mind drifting off now.

Soon, this class would be graduating and sent into the scary world of being a shinobi. It wasn't the easiest job in the world, but very rewarding. Representing the village and protecting filled up the pride of many ninja in this village. She fondly remembered her days as a shinobi. She even missed it, especially her ANBU days. Those memories were etched in her mind forever. The horrible ones but most of all the good times she had there. Working as part of a team was hard work but so great at the same. It had only been a year since she quit to acquire a less demanding to help out her sister-in-law who was like a blood related sister to her. It was an overall good decision and she didn't regret it. The sound of the clock above moving its hand quickly shook her back to reality. Glancing at the time, she stood up, gathering up the papers. Walking out of the room with gentle footsteps, Ayaka calmly closed the door firmly. Her steps were still quiet as she walked up to the staff room, Iruka intent over some work of his own.

"Hello Ayaka, is that the paperwork?" the male with the spiky brown ponytail smiled, his eyes closing as he did.

"Yes it. It's all done as well" she grinned in reply always happy to speak to her colleagues. Especially Iruka, who had helped her alot this past year with teaching the class. She could remember her first day and how nervous she was and how quickly she managed to ease up from tips from him.

"Wow impressive. So how was your day anyway?" he continued with his smile, eyes opening now, the pen down beside the paper.

"It was okay but they were all so eager to get outside they didn't pay much attention" Ayaka grinned, left hand on her hip and handing over the papers.

"Of course you know what children are like. But I'm sure they'll buckle down and study when their exam comes" Iruka replied, taking her papers and putting them in the pile of things to be filed away.

"Yes hopefully. So I'd better get off, Emi needs my help with Naoko" Ayaka rushed on, knowing she was needed.

"Well, I better not keep you from your duties. Have a nice night" he replied, waving gently.

Ayaka waved and backed out of the door and out onto the street. She was minding her own business when she spotted a familiar figure walking down the street, face covered with that infamous mask and light silver hair sticking up, book held up to his face, reading closely. Her face lit up instantly as she slowly walked up to him. Her long hair swished behind her back, nearing closer and finally stopping infront of him, her grin never fading from her pale red lips. Her love for him never faded although she knew he couldn't feel the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Thrusting her arms tightly across her chest, her dark eyes kept their hold on the face before her. She had to say something, anything. Perhaps something light-hearted, after all she hadn't seen him in a few weeks and had missed his face although she tried to distract herself from seeing him, with all those feelings flushing back towards her. She held up a natural smile, tucking a stray strand of her hair behind her ear."Well you seem to be having a very productive day" she teased, looking at the green cover of the book in his hand. It wasn't very unusual to see him reading the Icha Icha series, he nearly always had one of those books up to his face, only putting them down when busy on a mission or training.

"Naruto and Sakura are busy training and as I have no other missions today I thought I'd better catch up on my reading" the voice replied, now tucking the book away into his back pouch, his attention now focused on the female standing not too far away from him. "I haven't seen you in a while, been busy at the Academy?" Kakashi asked, arms hanging loosely by his sides.

"Yeah, the graduation exam is coming up so alot of things need to be prepared. You have been busy lately too, now with your squad back and those missions. Must be great to have them back again" she trailed on, not knowing really what to say. It was something she couldn't help, even after all those years ago since she met him. She stared nervously at the ground, holding her arms tightly, covering up the loud thudding of her heart.

"Yes indeed. But they do get on my nerves with their constant squabbling" he chuckled lightly, raising his right arm behind his head, scratching his head a little.

She giggled quietly, letting both her arms fall, clasping both of her hands together, trying to sound more carefree and not so tense "Sounds fun. Although I'm sure your too busy reading to notice" she said with a sarcastic grin, lightening up. She loved teasing her friend, although he was nearly always serious most of the time. It was good to joke around and happily talk to him, only for as long as she could take. She quickly glanced at the sky, noticing it getting darker by the dawning minutes, desperate to get away from the awkward situation. She could feel uncomfortable already, her mind racing to those memories she kept locked up, quickly pushing them back.

He smiled, although it was covered by the dark mask which covered the lower half of his face. "I assume you have somewhere to go" he guessed, as she peered up at the side, gazing at the now darker sky. He also couldn't help but notice her unease, wanting to go as soon as possible. It was becoming regular now, he realsed but wasn't sure what was going on so he justkept quiet.

"Uh yeah, I have to help out at my sister's house" Ayaka quickly spoke, surprised he was so intuitive.

"Well, it was nice talking to you. I never seem to have the time anymore" he sighed, his focus on her gentle smile she always wore and her kind eyes.

"Yes it was" she said quietly, staring at the ground, holding her blush. She couldn't believe she still did that although she knew nothing could ever happen, deep in her heart. She too missed spending time with him despite the fact that she was almost avoiding him on purpose. She did highly value her friendship with him, but she didn't particularly want to get close to him, only for the same thing to happen again. So, not seeing him aided her recovery despite that she would love more than anything to just hang around with him, all day every day. She quickly shook that stupid thought from her mind. It hadn't been easy to get over her heartbreak. So avoiding him became a common fixture. But after a while, just before she started working at the Academy, he started to talk to her slowly, just polite conversation at first, remembering all the good times they once had but never mentioning their brief relationship. So they struck up their friendship once more, despite it being one sided, seeing him just brought up those odd feelings again.

She still couldn't deny her heart. It would still beat faster when she saw him, her cheeks running a red colour whenever she was close to him. It was all too much to bear, although necessary to move on. Not being easy, she hid her feelings, from him, everyone else and almost herself. She tried not to think about it, not wanting to destroy her heart any further. though it was hard to fix what was already been done. Not seeing him regularly was a big bonus, Ayaka didn't want to add to the damage that had already cast on her.

He nodded sympathetically, missing company. It could be pretty lonely at times so talking now and again with a friend helped to bring out his sprits, especially since it seemed they never talk for long which saddened him. "We should certainly catch up sometime, whenever we both have the chance." Kakashi kindly and politely replied, genuinely meaning it. "I shall let you go back to your business. I hope to see you soon" he exclaimed then turned away.

Ayaka warmly smiled, her feet kicking the ground soft. "Of course. Bye" she looked up as he left, waving, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks. _Soon. _That word repeated in her head. She happily let herself forget about her precautions she usually took; just delighted he was there today. The black haired female looked away, hoping as to not be seen blushing. With that happy thought in her head, she was practically skipping with joy down the street, unable to think of anything else. She was happy that she spoke to her friend, that was all, she kept telling herself as she found herself opening the latch to her sister-in-law's house.

Closing the dark wooden door quietly behind her, she was soon back to reality and now longer in her dream like state of mind. "Naoko come back here!" the shrill voice of the fair haired woman in the kitchen shouted as she chased the black haired little girl wearing a light purple dress Ayaka had bought earlier on in the week.

"I got it" Ayaka enthusiastically said, taking the child by the hand and whisking her up into her safe arms. The girl looked up at her aunt's smiling face and petted her hair. "Aunt Ayaka!" Naoko giggled, wriggling in her arms. She set the two year old down on the sofa with the doll her mother gave to her.

"You seem, well, cheerful" Emi let out, slightly confused to her friend's sudden sunny dispositionas she stood in the kitchen doorframe, her mind on her sister-in-law's actions. "What's up? Was school that great today or did I miss something" Emi chuckled, poking her head back inside, checking on the dinner.

The warm feel of her rosy cheeks hadn't quite disappeared and started to get even warmer now. Looking down at the wooden floor then upwards, covering up her embarrassment."Yeah well I just had a good day, that's all"Ayaka shyly replied, sitting next to her niece, playing with her absent mindly.

"Okay whatever, you never tell me anything these days" the brown haired woman in the apron sighed, taking the food out on to plates.  
She was normal quite open, sharing everything and anything with her close friend but when it came to him, she didn't want to say anything, it hurt too much. But it was so good to see him again it truly was it made her day infact. Then Ayaka's smile began to drop, feeling her heart sink. She shouldn't think like this. It would only hurt her even more. It was her plan to stay away from him, not get closer. She just would have to engross herself with work, avoid him more often. She quickly cheered up, content with her plan.

Ayaka and Emi took the food to the dining table, Naoko eating her rice and vegetables hungrily. Ayaka stayed quiet after her quick thought. Picking at the food without paying much attention to the flavours, she was too far away in didn't whether it was a good or bad idea seeing him again, perhaps both. _Yes, both _she thought. As they both cleared the table, Ayaka crashed on the couch, not saying much to Emi all night, knowing she would wonder why the sudden change of tone,her head going through her mind. Her long black hair sprawled out from under her head, resting on the soft cushion as she closed her eyes, letting the good feeling wash over her, trying to not letting it bother her for the rest of the night. Emi put her now sleeping daughter to bed and rushed off to her bedroom, saying goodnight to her sister who was staying the night. She hadn't asked any more questions, knowing she would fail miserably to get anything out of the quiet footsteps of Emi going to bed, Ayaka was finally alone. She could now dream happily, letting her feelings words repeated in her mind, a blissful smile leaving her face as she fell asleep on the warm couch, just forgetting all of her worries.


	3. Chapter 3

_The echoing winds blew upon the small quaint pile of wood and timber, the amber flames rising billowing in the sudden gust. The flames were comforting, especially due to the cold night air crawling down her back. Her long black hair flew past her shoulders, her grey eyes casting on the fire, but not focused entirely on the fire. They shifted to the figure beside her, so close, she could almost taste his scent on her lips. The air was silent but meaningful as he took her hand in his, never letting go. She just wished she could stay like this forever._

* * *

"Auntie!!" Screeched a tiny, high voice, a hand tugging lightly on her bare arm. It shocked her back to reality, shaking her from her pleasant dream she found hard to let go. The female groaned, opening her eyes to the dawning sunlight and to her young niece anxiously standing beside the sofa were she had slept. Ayaka yawned, glancing down to realise she hadn't bothered to change into her night clothes the other night. She stretched her arms above her head as she slowly rose to a sitting position, the small hand moving back to the little girl, her bare feet landing on the floor softly.

"Can we play now?" asked the bubbly energetic two year old who, herself, was still in her pjs, her black hair twisted into pigtails. Her green emerald eyes were not tired unlike hers, but awake. Ready to start the day, like most children who could not wait to spend time with their friends and play. Naoko was only two but very confident in her own little way and loved getting her own way. Like this morning, before they had even had breakfast. Emi was probably up by now, ofcourse, making it right now. That would not surprise her. Her sister-in-law was always up at day break, to look after her daughter and do house work etc. Ayaka couldn't imagine a day like that, it seemed too much work even if it was rewarding.

"Not now sweetie, I'm too tired" Ayaka yawned exaggerate. Quite frankly, she wasn't in the mood to play. She had to teach class in the afternoon and score their tests. It was a busy day ahead. Not to mention trying to place yesterday in her head. Her mind was all over the place, her thoughts ceasing to make sense. And trying to carry on as normal really wasn't working, at all.

The little girl in the pale sunflower pjs grumbled and stomped her little foot on the ground angrily. "But I want to" she shouted, her little kid voice trying to sound grown up. It was funny seeing her like this but she didn't to behave too. But before she had a chance to talk back, A flash of long black hair and a trade mark beige apron emerged from the Kitchen.

"Naoko, I hope your not disturbed your Auntie now. You know you shouldn't wake people up when they are sleeping" the stern voice spoke to the child, who was now quivering at the tone.

Ayaka stood up and sweeper the youngster in her arms as she had gone speechless. "It's okay, she only wanted to play" Ayaka laughed as Naoko peered over her shoulder at her mother, dying to tease her.

A sheer high pitched giggle came from Naoko's lips as Ayaka tickled her senseless as the trio walked over to the dining table, Emi staying quiet. The giggles came to a stop as they sat down, the quiet air hanging over them as they ate their breakfast.

"Ayaka" Emi started, her chopsticks lingering in her breakfast as her dark eyes met hers."Is something wrong?" the black haired female said gently

The other black haired female shook her head. "No, ofcourse not, why do you keep asking anyway" Ayaka challenged, placing her chopsticks beside her empty bowl.

"It's just...you Never tell me anything. And you look like your always thinking about something." Emi sighed clearing up the dishes.

"It's nothing, I'm fine" Ayaka said, almost abruptly, causing young Naoko to turn her head to her aunt. With that she stood up and left the table. "I'm going to be late, see you later" she said without another word and headed to the door with gentle footsteps.

"Fine, don't tell me anything. Bye" Emi sighed once more scooping up her daughter from her seat, watching her sister-in-law leave, something clearly on her mind.

* * *

Ayaka silently walked to her work, after quickly dropping my her place to change,her long hair flowing behind her. She didn't like keeping secrets from Emi, who was like a blood related sister to her. But is was necessary, totally. She had more things to worry about than her sister-in-laws troubles, she didn't like hassling her, especially since all she has been through.

It wasn't long before she was stood outside the towering building of the Academy, ready to start another day. She paused at the door before setting inside. It was fairly quiet, only because the students hadn't arrived yet. It would be a totally different story when they came, this place was filled with children's laughter and chatter, even when they are supposed to be doing work.

A small smile rose to her lips as she reached the door of the staff. She wouldn't change this job for anything though. It really helped changed her perspective after she quit the ANBU. It gave her meaning and a reason to move on with her life. She pulled open the door handle, ready to collect her paperwork laying on the desk.

As she lifted the sheets into her waiting hands, she smiled, seeing Iruka entering the room.

"Ah, I'm glad I caught you. I have a message from the Hokage. Apparently she wants to see you" he said, smile appearing lightly on his face.

Ayaka stood there, slightly puzzled. Why would the Hokage want to see her? It's not like she was important person, she was just a teacher. Or maybe she had done something wrong? She wasn't sure, but was sure to find out, soon enough.

"Really? She asked, putting the papers firmly back on her desk.

He nodded. "Yeah, I just got the message from Izumo and Kotetsu. She wants to see you right away, they didn't say why. Don't worry about your class, I'll cover for you" he smiled again, making her smile a little despite her nerves.

"Thanks Iruka, I owe you" she said wistfully as she turned back to exit.

"It's no problem" he waved as she bounded out of the door, fast as she could, her mind racing.

What could this possibly be about? She still was perplexed. Nether less, she headed in the direction of Hokage's office, her eyes on the ground.

The black haired let her thoughts freely wander as she twirled a strand of hair round her finger. Letting herself think freely was a bad sometimes but it felt so good just to be herself, and dream about what she wanted, whether it could ever come true or not.

Thinking as she was, she wasn't paying much attention to the surroundings around. Infact, she didn't even know if she paying attention to the direction sh was headed either. So when she heard footsteps behind her, she wasn't listening until she heard the all too familiar voice.

"Hey, Ayaka. Heading into a dead end our we?" a male voice whispered in her ear, surprising her as firm arms reached behind her waist, tugging her closer.

She glanced upwards at his face, her head trying to come back to the real world. She blushed, releasing she had walked into an alleyway with a dead end She hated being surprised, something she had protested about a few times before. The shock wearing over, she forced a smile.

"Hey Genma" she replied, feeling the warmth of his body close to hers. "Didn't I tell you not to do that anyway?" she groaned, annoyed still.

He just smiled, the toothpick sticking out of the side of his mouth. "Yes but you should know by now I don't listen" he chuckled as he kissed her neck gently.

Ayaka stood there, emotionless, tensing up as usual when she was with him. "Look I have to go, seriously." she changed the subject, though it wasn't a lie this time. She loosened herself from his grasp as he looked on, disappointed.

"Fine. But I was hoping to have a nice chat with my girlfriend, We haven't had time to ourselves in ages" he sighed, his eyes distant.

"I know, but duty calls. But, tomorrow maybe we can go to that Chinese restaurant that just opened up" she quickly put in, knowing that he was clearly upset.

He lightened up a bit, though he hoped she'd actually turn up this time or open up to him. "Okay, that sounds great. So you'll be there at eight?" he said, holding her hand in his, intertwining their fingers.

"Promise" she looked up at him with her grey eyes, taking her hand away as she waved.

He walked away, almost slunked. He wasn't happy, but ofcourse he wasn't. She had been avoiding him too. It was intentionally. It's just she didn't know her own mind anymore or what to think. Okay so they had been dating for three years almost, but they barely knew each other.

She tried to get Genma out of her head, knowing she was going to be late. And that wasn't something she did on occasion.

Running her hand threw her hair, she turned out of the ending and on course, hopefully this time. It just wasn't her day, certainly not today.

* * *

The route to the Hokage's residence was quiet and luckily filled with no disturbances this time. She opened the door to the office, smiling at Shizune who waved quickly as she stood beside Tsunade who sat at her desk.

Her gold eyes gazed up at the black haired Jonin who just stood there, no idea what to expect at all.

"You probably want to know why I summoned you here. Well as of late we have been bombarded with missions that needed to be carried out. Especially one that has just came up.."

Ayaka just stood there, not knowing where this was headed.

"It's a dangerous mission and I know there is only a few people who can carry out this job and get it done right." she finished as shuffled the papers on her desk.

She sighed, getting it now. "But I haven't been in action in a long time and---" Ayaka stuttered.

"You'll be fine and it looks as though you will be in safe hands with an old teammate" she reassured.

Ayaka furrowed her brow. "So who is it?" she asked inquisitively.

"Naruto you idiot keep it down!! a voice screeched

"But Sakura!!"another voice could be heard outside the door.

"Okay you two keep it down, remember where we are?" that voice rang in her ears.

And without much warning as Tsunade signaled for they guys to come in, Ayaka eyes caught his.

"Never thought I'd get a chance be a team with you again" the silver haired Jonin joked as she smiled.

Yes she would be in safe hands, very safe.

* * *

(A / N) Okay that' my third chapter up and done! I'm pretty new to writing so I know this isn't the best fanfiction but I have tried. And please reivew and give me opnions and critque so I can make this bettera nd become a better writer! Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

(Whoops I forgot to say this in my earlier chapters but:

DISCLAIMER:I do not own Naruto or any of it's character's, that belongs to the awesometastical genius Masashi Kishimoto)

* * *

Her cheeks flushed slightly as her eye's met his face.

"Yeah, sounds great" she bit her lip, concealing her gnawing fear.

"So Hokage-sama, what will this mission entail?" spoke up an voice from the back of the room, she had though she had recongised. Glancing back, she found herself instantly smiling as she just remembered that Tenzo, well Yamato now, was a part of Team Kakashi. As was the unusually pale boy stood in the back.

She remembered fondly of working with him in ANBU, the memories flooding back. She got well with most of her teammates back then and it was good to be working with two of them again. Though it would cause her some agony, trying to block out her past was coming up to no avail. Things just kept coming up, reminding her constantly of all those memories that caused her heartache. Despite this, ignoring the painful memories and trying to focus on the present was driving her forward, even if it was only slightly.

This mission was going to be a pain but it was orders. And she could not deny that. Ayaka turned her head, smiling at her old friend but being cut off before she had a chance to say hi.

"A couple of months back, The Land Water have seen some disturbances in their village." the Hokage's gold eyes widened as the room was silent.

"The streets have suddenly become quieter as people have been reported missing. The number has been increasing each day and it's not just shinobi that have dissapeared. Women and children, the innocent civilians, have all disappeared without a trace" her voice was high with concern as Ayaka's face was fill with worry.

This didn't look good. What on earth was going on?

"As for now, the village is clueless to who could be possibly causing this problem as there has been no evidence. No footprints or suspicious charka has been found." she sighed.

"It may seem like a long shot I know but recently a figure had been reported to have been sighted on the night a child had disappeared. I want you all to scoot the area for information and follow this new lead" she finally finished.

"Right" the spikey blonde spoke up as the pinkette nodded.

"We have to find out what happened" Sakura spoke as everyone was in agreement.

This wasn't going to be an easy mission with hardly any leads to go on. Plus they had no idea who they were up against. Ayaka smiled nervously at the thought of this mission, the first one she had in months. As a teacher at the Academy, she barely ever went on missions and the prospect was rather daunting. It didn't help that he was one her team too. Her mind was all ready over the place, she didn't know if she could handle it.

But she was going to have to try, she had to, regardless anyway.

"Okay we'll get right on it and find out the culprits and the missing people"Kakashi said as he looked at the rest of the room.

"When do we have to leave?" Ayaka enquired, still not over her nerves.

"Midnight tonight." the blonde replied.

"Okay" said the voices in the voice as some just nodded.

"Dismissed" the Hokage gestured out the door as they turned for the exit.

* * *

The three young ones took off quickly to go back as Yamato slunked off too. Ayaka was on her way to her own place as she noticed Kakashi was behind her.

"So I'm guessing your going home to pack?"

"Yup, if I don't do it now I'll never be ready" she smiled with a small hint of laughter.

"that's a fair reason." he grinned though it was hidden. "We will all meet by the village gates at midnight and head off. once we get to the land of water we'll discuss a plan of action."

"Sounds good" she said, eyes concentrating on the path ahead. there was no way she wanted to end up in a dead again. Then she really be running late.

The silver haired jounin stopped as he spotted the turning to his apartment. "I'll see you there then."

Ayaka chuckled lightly. "And please take your time on getting there" she joked, his time keeping skills still made her crack up. She didn't think he could be on time for anything, especially tonight.

"Very funny." he teased. "I'm not always late" he replied.

She just shook his head. "Should you get going already?"

"Fine, fine I'm going" he replied as he headed to his place, waving with one hand.

Ayaka turned her eyes on the road as she headed to her home, a light smile still playing on her lips. This was going to be some mission.

Turning to her home, she groaned as she realised someone had been watching on. Of Course.

"What is it you want?" the female sighed, today totally not being her was sick of all this disturbance4s.

"Oh nothing, nothing. I just couldn't help but overhear your conversation" the voice replied, her red eyes noticeable by far.

"More like couldn't help noising in to my conversation" Ayaka glared at her friend as she approached nearer.

"What? Me nosey? I'd doubt that. That's Anko" she scoffed.

"Oh no that's not right. Sure Anko's annoying and slightly hyper but your the nosey parker, Kurenai" Ayaka teased, giggling.

"Am not! So..." Kurenai purposely changed the subject, annoyed already. "What were guys talking about? I couldn't really hear"

Ayaka scoffed. "Do you really want to know all the details of my everyday life huh?" she put her hand on her hip, a little pissed off.

"I'm just curious" she reasoned innocently.

"Well for your information we were discussing a mission we have been assigned" Ayaka added, it wasn't interesting, unfortunately. Just boring.

"Oh that's boring, I was expecting you were embarking on a new love affair"

Ayaka blushed suddenly. She was certain her friend was only joking and she hadn't really

told her about their past. She kept it to herself naturally, even to her best friends.

"Why would I want to with such a lazy bastard in the first place."the black haired female replied.

They both chuckled at that thought.

"I'm happy enough with Genma so--" Ayaka broke midway through the sentence, Kurenai just looking on.

"What?"

Shit she thought. She had completely forgot their date tomorrow. she wouldn't make it. again.

She frowned and anxiously looked at her friend.

"What time is it?" the black haired female pipped up.

"It's almost ten-thirty" Kurenai replied, confused to Ayaka's sudden anxoiusness.

"Damn!! I really don't have to--"

"What's up?"

Ayaka kept glancing up at the dark sky. "I just remembered that I was supposed to be going on a date with him tomorrow. But I leave tonight" she rushed her sentences.

"Oh, well that's a dilemma as you've blown off the last five dates with him"

"I know, but this time it really isn't my fault. I have to leave in less than two hours, I'll never find him in time. He's so gonna go off on me." Ayaka sighed.

"I'm sure he'll understand. You'd better go and try and find him" Kurenai tried to sound apologetic.

"Hopefully" she said. "Yeah I'm going now. I guess I'll see you when I get back?"

"Yeah, we'll catch up then. Oh and tell me how he takes it"

"Right. You'll know he'll be pissed" Ayaka looked worried.

"It'll be fine" she reassured, resting her hand on her arm."Now go!And good luck!"

"Bye!" Ayaka shouted as she ran to his apartment, in a desperate hurry.

* * *

Frantically pounding at his door, her knuckles began to hurt.

"Anyone in?" she shouted.

She waited for a bit before deciding to keep up. He clearly wasn't in.

She ran through the streets searching for him till she caught up with one of his friends who had kindly informed her that he was away on a mission but should be back after midnight._Perfect, absolutely perfect_ she grimaced.

She trudged back to his apartment after deciding to write him a note. It probably won't help at all but she could at least try. This way she couldn't be accused of standing him up.

She rushed the note, knowing she had to hurry. No time for fancy explanations, it had to be quick.

_Genma,_

_I'm writing this to tell you I can't make our date. I know I said I promised but I really can't get out of this mission. I don't have a clue when I get back. Look I know you'll be mad at me but this isn't my fault this time or maybe it is, I don't know but I am sorry. Anyway, I have to go, I'll explain when I get back? If you still want to talk to me that is. I'm so sorry, again._

_Love, Ayaka_

After quickly scrawling the note in almost illegible handwriting, she stuffed it through his letter box and took out to get packed. Please understand she kept thinking as she took off, hair flowing down her back.

* * *

Too her surprise it didn't take so long to pack after all. All she needed was the essentials. Change of clothes, sleeping bag and some medical supplies such as bandages. She liked to be prepared, it helped her feel at ease.

Turning in her mirror, she adjusted her long black hair. it nearly always got in the way during missions though she couldn't bear to part with it. The simple solution was to tier it up in a high ponytail, her bangs framing her face.

"There" she announced, fixing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She scooped up the beige backpack that lay on her untidy bed. She didn't have much time for housework with her teaching and staying at her sister-in-laws. Her mother would go spare if she found out.

But now, she didn't have time to worry about that as she headed out, the bag hung over her shoulders securely. She paused and looked round the room. Ah there it was it! Her sword, the one she always used, even in the ANBU. She strapped it round the holester round her waist and headed out, ready now.

Her thoughts were still clouded, now about the date she had to cancel. She didn't know how he would react and she wast sort of relieved she would miss it for a few days or however this mission was going to last.

It was quiet, as it was rather late now. It was quite comforting and relaxing in a strange way. It was nice and strange being alon with her own thoughts. She never got time to herself especially in a busy classroom.

The kis were always hyped up and over talkative. Not to mention they never pay attention to her. The corners upturned lightly. But that was what being a kid was all about.

Some of them really showed pontential though and sheer determination. She was ver certain that they would all become excellent shinobi one day and do their village proud, very proud.

The twenty-six year old didn't feel the need to rush. It was very, infact, amlost certain that she would not be the last to arivve.

For that she could guarantee.

Her grey eyes soon found the outdoor gates as she passed the guards, smiling politely.

With quiet steps, she walked over to where she could see-and pretty much- hear them, for here.

"Wow this must be a first!" she could pick out Sakura's voice.

"I know, it's so weird!" Naruto's pipped up.

"Kakashi-sempai being on time, who would of thought it?" voiced another.

What?!? Was he actually on time.

"See I told you I wasn't always late"voiced that familar voice.

So it was true. She walked up to the quickly, blushing.

"And here comes the late comer now!" Kakashi chuckled, very happy to prove her wrong.

"I didn't know you were worse tha Kakashi-sensei! Naruto spoke, his voice loud and somewhat irraiting now...

"Naruto!Stop being rude!" Sakura scolded him, whacking him over the head. "Sorry for that Ayaka-sensei. Naruto just doesn't think before he speaks you see. " she smiled politely.

"That's okay. It's my fault. I had something to take care of and I lost track of time" Ayaka added, trying to hide her utter embararassment.

"Okay with that done shall we get going. We're already late in the first place" Kakashi's eye gazed at Ayaka teasingly.

She frowned and glared at hers so-called friend.

"Yeah good idea" a voice from the back spoke. It was that unusally pale boy. Sai, was his name, so Kakashi had told her. From that hidden ANBU orginaztion the root, that Danzo's doing.

She had heard about it ofcourse and it looks like Kakashi and Yamato were already watching him like a hawk. Danzi could not be trusting, as far as she knew.

"Let's go!" Kakashi ordered as made their out into the trees, racing swiftly inbetween the leaves, still in their conjoined group.

* * *

The dark night was so still but not so quiet. Especially when travelling in this squad. Ayaka was happy tarvelling up front, a little behind Kakashi, with Yamato just directly behind them while the younger three were in the back.

"So Sakura-chan?" the spikey haired blonde asked the pinkette who was just infront of him.

"What is it?" the teenager sighed, seeming not too patient when talking to her friend.

"Is it just me or is Ayaka-sensei strange?"

"Naruto shut up! They can hear us you know. And why would I think that, she seems nice. I've seen her helping Iruka out at the Academy" Sakura replied, about to repeat her regin of terror on Naruto.

Ayaka faintly could recall the conversation in the back but tried to focus on the mission at hand. they were no way near their destination yet.

"She's weird kinda like Hinata always blushing and looking away" he said, deep in thought, for him anyway.

"I have no idea what your on about, your the captian of weird" Sakura teased and chuckled.

"I am not!" he roared, pouting now.

"You eat ramen like it's going out of style! I mean were do you put it all?" swhe changed the subject as Ayaka could clearly hear most of the words now as she was dwindling behind, thinking, as usual.

"Ramen is the best thing ever, you can't deny it!" he cheered.

"But it's so greasy and it can't be good for you if you eat it everday" Ayaka aadded in as she turned her eha\d to them.

"Who asked you lady?" Naruto cut in.

"Naruto stop being rude!" bellowed Sakura as she punched him hard in the head.

With that, an orange and blonde blur flew through the trees and alnded, bang smack into a big trunk.

Ayaka couldn't help but chuckle.

"Serves him right!" Sakura flexed her fist as Naruto struggled to get up.

"What was that for? I didn't say anything. Women are weird, I think that's a fact" he groaned as Sakura glared him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY??" Sakura roared, fist at the ready.

"That's it you too! It's getting late so we are going to set up camp" Kakashi annouced as he landed just below onto a clear patch of land.

Naruto blew a sigh of relief as they reached the grounds.

Kakaashi galnced at Yamato briefly.

"Got it" he winked back as he forced his palms into the ground, creating a wooden shelter for the night.

Ayaka grinned. "You still got it"

Yamato shrugged. "That's right"

"This is one rubbish--"Naruto was about to say before Sakura gave him a death glare.

"If i were you I'd keep quiet" Ayaka nudged Naruto lightly as he kept quiet.

Sakuar smiled at Ayaka, grateful that she wasn't the onlyperson here to keep Naruto in check.

Ayaka piled inside the wooden fortress, glad to get some rest nad perhaps some peace.

This had been one heck of a day and it was probably going to get more and more hectic.

* * *

(A / N): Yay it's up at last, sorry for the wait, I hate being busy, I can never get anything done!

I will admit it's slightly ldifferent from the previous chapters. I wanted to add some slight humor to the story, so it doesn't drag on and on. I hope it's okay and that people will read it!

And a big thanks to ILuvOdie and invisible-gurl for their reviews! It really motivates me to update quicker^^ So please read and reiview!


	5. Chapter 5

Inside, it was fairly dark apart from the dull light off the moon glinting off the weren't too far away now it had seemed.

It was almost now, the exhaustion probably setting in already. A collection of yawns were heard as well as sleeping bags being laid on the ground. Ayaka watched with sleepy eyes as everyone settled down without much words except the odd goodnight.

Thrusting her bag gently onto the wooden floor, she squatted down, pulling out her navy sleeping bag with her right hand. The twenty-six-year-old unfolded the creases and set it down, not far from where her team were now asleep. She stifled a yawn and slipped inside.

Tossing to her right, she couldn't help but envy on how easy it was for everyone but herself to fall asleep so instantly. Even at home, it wasn't as easy for her to do the same. Tucking her hair under her head, she eventually turned on her back, the quiet snores drowning out the sounds of the forest. Her grey eyes cast to the ceiling, making out the shadows cast by the moon. She make out shapes of buildings and even animals.

She almost chuckled if it weren't for the quiet room. She really was delirious from exhaustion. She clamped her eyes shut. I really must be tired she thought, trying to free her mind and just drift off.

Snapping them open after a few minutes she sighed. _Why can't I sleep?_ she moaned as she folded her hands behind her head. Listening to the distant sounds of an owl in the background, it didn't seem to be helping her. It made her worse, her old fears of being alone setting in.

It made it all seem too real. _That's it!_ she grumbled standing up quickly but careful not to wake her comrades at the same time. Ayaka headed outside, turning her head to see everyone still sleeping soundly.

Stepping into the dark forest alone wasn't something Ayaka did often. But she thought if she trained a little, she might completely exhaust herself. Yup, that would help.

The crickets chirped around her feet as she took long strides into the forest. She didn't want to wake the others so she'd go as far as she could.

Spotting an empty clearing, she whizzed past the trees, completing a couple of laps. It wasn't long before she landed on the ground with a loud thud.

Panting she hugged her knees closer to her face. _Surely I'm tired now?_ Stumbling upwards, she attempted walking her way back.

Her pace was slower now, her arms lying limply by her sides. It was still in the forest as it was before, only the night sounds of the animals keeping the forest from seeming like an silent hell.

Her long black hair hung by her head, sweat pouring off her head. Maybe I should go take a dip in the river? she thought, her clothes sticking firmly to the beads of sweat on her neck.

Stepping firmly on the grass, her eyes set on the location needed when she froze.

_Whoooshhhh _

She stood completely still, the ripping noise sounding like it flew out of the air,

Just keep calm, calm she told her herself, her eyes on red alert. There was no denying it. She definitely heard something. It was also a sound she knew from years of experience.

Her thudded as her eyes spotted the metal object, glistening in the moon's glow. Pointing and sharp, it landed right at her feet.

She tried not to gasp at the thought of being ambushed, alone, by herself.. Damn! she cursed, trying to focus but before she could even breath or think another though, something sharp dragged on the side of neck, heavy breathing behind her.

* * *

"Don't move if you now what's good for princess" the deep thick voice whispered, her spine tingling and shivering.

Her chin was tilted as the intruder held the kunai tightly to her neck, in the typical bad guy fashion.

She took a rapid breath._ I have to survive this, warn the the others _were her immediate thoughts. She had been in sticky situations before but this had her first alone. She tried not to think of that though, knowing that she really needed to get this guys motives so a live capture would be essential. If only the others were here it would much simpler.

"I think I know what's good for me" she half smirked, a rush of confidence and shrill willpower ripping through her body. With a sharp blow of her elbow, her attacker stumbled, giving her the upper hand.

Remembering the sword tucked safely in her belt she didn't give him much time to attack as she ran behind him swiftly, her hand pulling out the long handled weapon, thrusting back and fourth as he started to retailate.

Squinted, she couldn't make his details exactly. He was taller than her, maybe about 6"ft and quite lean. It wasn't clear from where she was standing if she could make out a forehead protector, to concur if it was some rogue shinobi. Or perhaps someone more sinister. Related to their mission?

Well she was going to find out, hopefully. Ayaka was about to swing when the oddest feeling came over her.

When she tried to move, her feet would not cooperate with her body. Like they were glued to the ground. Panic rose to her throat, the sinister grin coming from her enemy.

In the dark night, she could barely see a thing. Glancing at her feet, nothing seemed unusual. But closer she could see swirls of dark cloudy mist grasping at her ankles, keeping her firm in place.

So that's what her enemy was up to. There wasn't much point of struggle as it made her stick faster and tighter to the solid grassy undergrowth. She didn't have a clue what this mysterious jutsu was but it gave a great indication on who she was facing.

The moon also helped her with her sudden realisation, it's glinting dull beams making the mist forehead protector on his left sleeve become visible.

So it was related to this mission afterall, she figured before he spoke again.

"There is not point in moving. Your stuck well and truly with my mist lasso jutsu. It's practically impossible to escape from" he grinned.

"Now my dear, I suggest you and your little squad turn back and head off home before something terrible happens" he menaced.

Ayaka tried to not to coke, thinking of her teammates in danger. "You wouldn't dare" she barked, her fierce strength in her eyes.

"Oh but I would" he snapped back, edging closer to her, widening his stride.

"Leave us alone and I'll let you free" he replied.

Us? There must be more in this scheme against the missing people she thought.

"No chance!" she snarled trying to break free. She needed to get out of this trap and capture him, get all the answers they needed. But there was no way this guy was going to let that happen.

He inched closer to Ayaka till his face stared directly at hers, his dark onyx eyes shadowing her face. Reaching behind his pocket he pulled his other hand, covered in a metal claw like contraption.

She winced, feeling terrible. Like it was all her fault. She should of caught him by now. The claws closed in on her face, her jaw tightening.

Realising her arms were still movable, she swung her sword against her face, the force sending him back, the jutsu faltering.

It gave her a very quick chance to break free as she ran behind him and stuck her hands in the spoil, causing an earthquake to occur.

It was small but it was slowing him down, which she needed at this point. He ran towards her from behind, his claws at the ready.

She jumped backwards into the air, her sword swinging furiously, clashing against the claws. The metal on metal sound was exrcitating although he couldn't really concentrate on that now.

Getting up some speed, she jumped in the air, swirling fast, her sword hand swinging. She landed with a huge kick, sending him crashing to the ground, with more damage than her earthquake.

He lay unconscious as she couldn't help but smirk. "Told ya I know what's best for me" she smiled, dusting herself off.

* * *

She found some old string, that happened to be tucked in her weapons pouch and tied the intruder to the tree.

She was rather proud and could not wait for the others to get here. Finally a lead.

Ayaka was about to turn back for reinforcements. It was risky leaving him here, he could break away.

She thought it was necessary. Surely he wouldn't be able to move in his condition. She was sure.

Turning into the thick forest, she needn't of worried as a small but familiar face turned up infront of her.

"Ah so I found you" the voice pipped up.

"Pakkun! Why are you here?" she queried, her face on the dog.

"Well Yamato woke up, hearing some commotion, he was sure. Then, he realised you weren't there. sensing something wasn't right, Kakashi sent me after you. and here I am" he replied simply.

"Well that's great. Perfect timing too. Could you go tell the others to arrive here immediately. We have a big lead" she pointing to the man behind her.

"Alright. Their on their way but I'll go guide them here. I won't be long, they are not too far away" he barked.

"Perfect! Ah Pakkun your such a smart doggie!" Ayaka cooed, bending down to stroke his fur.

Pakkun groaned. "I'd better go now" he replied, edging away into the dark night.

* * *

She couldn't help feel at ease at how things were going. Even with a strange guy tied up to the tree.

Glancing behind her, he was still there. She landed on the ground exhausted, leaning her head back.

But instead of hitting nothing but the pure night air, it landed on something hard. And metal. But it couldn't be. He was out cold, the last time she checked.

"Don't think your going to get away that easily" rasped a voice but not the same one. It was deeper, scarier even.

Her eyes tilting back, she stared at this uknowns face. _Shit_, she forgot that he could not be alone but have comrades.

"Ayaka, you there?" Yamato's and the other's voices echoed in the near distance.

"Don't say a word" the man menaced.

"I'm--" she was about to say when a tight hand clamped round her mouth, his eyes wild.

Her mind raced whether they would come in time. She knew they would, prayed they would.

Her eyes were faltering open and closed, fatigue setting in. _I have to stay awake, I must. I can't let they get away _she constantly thought.

She struggled against the heavy figure keeping her locked to the ground, her strength waning by the milli second.

Glancing into the distance, the stranger could see the famous silver hair in the distance.

"Crap!" he groaned letting his grip loose on Ayaka.

Finally she thought as the presence around her disappeared. But her eyes were getting heavy. It was sort of strange, like a numbing efffect really. She struggled to keep her eyes open.

Shew not even tell if they were still there, it was all too surreal. She was about to stand up, but something caught her eye.

Two long deep gashes on the side of her left arm. It didn't look serious. _Nothing to worry ab-- _she thought were her mind began to shut down slowly. Her eyes faltering, struggling to keep open.

The numbing was stronger and she could not keep up with the fight. She struggled with it, her instincts high. She could almost here them apporaoch. It was too late to givb up now.

Taking a look around, with her weary eyes, her heart sank. They were gone. It was all her fault.

As soon as she realised it, Kakashi and the others inching close, their outlines coming visble.

_"I'm, so sorry I let them get away"_ she mananged to get out, not knowing if they could hear from there, it was barely audible as she struggled upwards, only for her eyes to shut for good, floating into a pool of utter darkness.

Finally she had fell asleep even if it were in deadly consequences.

* * *

(A/ N) So here's chapter five, hope everyone likes it! I wanted to act some sense of urgency and action so here it is! I Really want to add some sweet momment between Ayaka and Kakashi but I guess that will havr to wait till next chapter!

Oh and thanks to ILuvOdie for reviewing again! I like getting reviews, it helps me to see what I'm doing right or wrong and maybe helping me to write better chapters! So keep them coming in people! Please keep reading & reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6

_Thud. _

_The sickening thud that shook the forest, almost literately. It all happened in slow motion it was like something out of a movie. One second they had just arrived were the enemy and Ayaka, the next, he vanished. That wasn't all. At first glance, Kakashi could see Ayaka freed and seemed fine, the next she mouthed something that wasn't clear. Something about letting them go? He wasn't sure. Then that terrified look in her eyes, the way they fluttered open and closed. Her body went rigid, her eyes slowly closing. _

_He tried racing towards her, but she was faster._

_THUMP. She landed all on the floor, crumpling in a heap before any of them had time to blink. Without as much of a conversation, Kakashi raced to the unconscious girl, sakura following close behind._

_Kakashi signaled silently to the others to follow the cuplirts, Pakkun taking up the lead. _

_After the other three left, the surroundings were deathly quiet, the silence only filled with the hurried sounds of running and the eerily animal sounds._

_The pink haired medical-nin reached her first, frantically checking for her vital signs. A sigh of quick relief escaped her lips as Ayaka's chest rose and fell, even if so faintly. Quickly searching for any wounds, it wasn't long before she spotted the marks on her arm._

_The silver haired jounin didn't say a word, letting her check her over. Something wasn't right, but what exactly? _

_Sakura pressed her palms into the area, checking for damage as the black haired female still lay motionless. Her emerald eyes widened in concern as a flood of her healing charka swamped the area._

_"What is it?" he asked suddenly as she stopped suddenly._

_Her eyes didn't bother looking upwards, trying to concentrate. _

_"It's definitely poison, but something I haven't seen before." she said quietly, her mind constantly focusing. Glancing at Ayaka for a second, nothing was working._

_Kakashi just nodded. "Do you think it's serious?"_

_"I can't really tell at the 's still breathing and her heart is beating, so that's a good sign. I need to come up with an antidote soon as I figure this out" she replied, her hands on the arm._

_"Let's get her back to the shelter" Kakashi nodded as Sakura promptly agreed. But before he could pick her up, something changed that made them both freeze with shock._

_The body began to thrash wildly as in pain then quickly as it started, her breathing began labouredly while her heart began faint._

_Sakura pressed her hands firmly on her chest, her face worried._

_"The poison is spreading through her body too quickly, it's reaching her heart. " she shouted rapidly, thrusting her charka to work whilst Kakashi knelt down beside her, holding down her shaking limbs._

_"What's happening?" he asked hurried._

_"I don't know, it's more serious than I thought" she said inbetween panting, anxious to stop this nightmare._

_Gasping, rapidly, the heartbeat began to race ferociously throughout her weakened body, her limbs no sign of slowing down._

_Then quickly as it sorted, her arms and legs went deathly still though he kept his hands locked tightly. _

_Sakura gasped in shock as something clearly unsettled her. Her heart began to slow then falter. Two thumps, one._

_Then, nothing. Kakashi left go, his own heart pounding what was going on?_

_Through sheer determination, Sakura thrust her charka into overdrive, no sign of giving up. But her sudden quick glance at him made him realize that even medical-ninjutsu was invincible_

_'Please don't die' he whispered into her ear, stroking back her hair. He couldn't lose another precious friend, not this way._

_Sweat beading on her brow, the pinkette gritted her teeth. Nothing seemed to be working. _

_About to give up, she looked at her former sensei._

* * *

_Darkness. Pure black emptiness filled her mind, her body in it's entire fading, fading fast. She couldn't feel any pain, or anything at all. It was strangely comforting and odd all in one. Was this what death felt like/ If it was, it was much easier and pain free than she first thought. Then in the distance, a warm face with the same black hair as her came into view. _

_"Ryo.." She smiled, her face angelic. But soon as she had entered this strange place, she was forced out, edging clearer and clearer into the light. "No" she whispered , her arm desperately reaching out for her brother._

* * *

"No!" he said firmly

Then a sound made everything still again.

Sakura's eyes widened again then breathed out loudly, releasing her hands.

Kakashi blew a loud sigh of relief, though it wasn't clear of the damage done.

"She's stable" Sakura said shakily standing up. Kakashi nodded, picking up the now still body, sweat pouring off the poor girl's head.

"I got most of the poison out but I need to access the damage and make an antidote"

With that initial scare over, they raced back to the shelter

* * *

The sun began to rise, the birds chirping in the distance. The sun's ray's bounced into the wooden shelter, it's warmth heating the wood.

It was fairly quiet until the door slammed open.

"Okay so we didn't find them but--" a loud voice stopped as the three entered.

"Shh Naruto, not so loud" a soft voice replied, her face in warning to the loud blonde haired male.

Naruto immediately shut up, then shot a look at the sleeping body Sakura was crouched down next to.

"Is she sleeping?" he wondered, still confused by the night before. That's what he gathered anyway.

Sakura practically ignored him. He was so stupid sometimes.

Yamato's gaze turned to Kakashi, stood not too far from the two.

"Is she alright?" he asked, concerned.

Kakashi shook his head. "We're not sure. Sakura managed to get out the poison and make an antidote, though she hasn't woken up yet."

Naruto looked at her. "I'm sure she'll be fine with sakura's amazing skills" he grinned cheerfully, trying to lighten the move.

Sakura faked smile and nodded. She wasn't so sure herself but decided not to worry him.

"Um Naruto, why don't we head outside and discuss your search and give Ayaka-sensei a chance to rest?" kakashi reasoned.

"Yeah" he nodded as Sai, Yamato and Naruto headed out, with the silver haired jounin wavering at the door, about to join them.

"Just go Sensei, I;ve got it from here" Sakura smiled, placing a damp towel on the black haired female's forehead, trying to calm down her fever.

"Fine, just promise you'll tell me if anything changes" he added in.

"Ofcourse, now go!" she ordered as he half chuckled. She was so like Tsuande it was funny yet comforting. He knew she'd be safe and tried not to worry but could not help it. The other light brought so much terrifying memories. Memories that have haunted him even to this day. There was no way he wanted that to happen again to another person he loved. It was just lucky everything turned out all right.

He backed out of the door, his masked face turning to the others.

"So they got away then?" Kakashi said almost calmly. He hadn't been able to think straight since last night.

Yamato nodded. "Though we have a good location as to where their are headed"

"So can we head out now?" Naruto put in, rather impatiently when Yamato frowned.

"I don't think quite so yet. Hey listen why don't you go gather up some water supplies, we're running low/" he said, really just giving him a job to do.

"But--" he pleaded, not happy about the situation as Sai stood there emotionless.

"Just go Naruto. Then we'll see if can go ahead, okay?" Kakashi had reasoned with the teenager.

He grumbled and agreed. "Fine"

"Sai, go with him" Yamato said as he too agreed with no expression.

Once they went off, the eerie silence ensured.

It didn't take that long before Yamato sensed something wasn't right.

"It doesn't look too good then?"

Kakashi glanced up from the ground. "The poison has seaped throughout her bloodstream, paralyzing her nerves. Sakura did take it out in time though we can't be sure of the damage till she wakes up"

"We're going to head back?" Yamato already guessed.

"Sakura said it was best, for Tsuande take a good look, to see if anything can be done."

"Seems for the best"Yamato smiled though Kakashi just stood there.

"All I want is for her to be okay"

"I know" he reassured as Sakura peered through the door.

"She's waking up" she said, her eyes on them.

Kakashi rushed inside, Yamato slowly behind him.

* * *

The darkness was fading, far too fast. It was so comforting she didn't want to leave. But was pulled deeper and deeper into the blinding light.

Snapping her eyelids open, her dazed mind struggled to focus on the surroundings. Am I dead? She had asked herself. Her vision now clearly focusing, seeing three figures in the near distance. Guess not she thought as let her thoughts come back down to reality.

Trying to speak was difficult, those warm faces glancing at her.

"Please just try and rest" the pinkette smiled as Ayaka tried to lift her head.

"I'm sorry" Ayaka managed to choke out, her voice rasp and course.

"For letting them go" she finished.

"Don't be, you really scared us" Kakashi tried to say without nerves but it didn't happen.

"Can't we just go now?" she said definitely trying so hard to pull up her head which was rather heavy. But then...something Was off.

Trying with all her might, her right arm just would not budge, her other arm aswell hung loosely by her sides.

Gasping she looked at heir worried faces.

"Why can't I move?"

Sakura looked to the see then back at her. She couldn't stray from the truth much longer.

"The cut on your right arm was ladled with poison, something I had never seen before. It seemed to have paralsyed the nerve endings in your body. I was afraid of this. It's worse than I thought"

Ayaka struggled to retain the knowledge. Poison?Paralyzed? It was all too much. Her right arm was securely strapped to her body, though it was hard not to miss the feeling of emptiness.

"We've already already enlisting back-up to as it with this misson. We are going back" Kakashi said, firmly.

Pushing her back upwards, it was stiff but had feeling. In the upright position, her grey eyes awoke with fierce determination. "I'm not going back now. I have to catch up with them"

"All that matters is your health,Ayaka" Yamato said.

"But I'm fine, can't you see" she barked back, pushing herself up as firm hands pushed her down.

"We don't know what we're dealing with here. I urgently need to get this poison tested to be exactly sure"Sakura added.

Ayaka frowned, her ponytail drooping.

"Just rest for now, this can't be good for you. We'll discuss this later on the way back to the village"Kakashi said sternly.

"We will not because" she started, her lids becoming heavier and heavier. "I'm not going" she uttered, almost a whisper as she leaned back on the sleeping bag, falling under a a deep sleep.

* * *

When her eyes opened again, it wasn't the same light before. It was dark, pitch black, like that night.

Maybe it was just a dream? Pulling herself upwards into a sitting position her hope died. Nope, no dread, her look cast at her strapped up arm, the dead feeling making it seem heavier than it had ever been. She stretched the fingers on her other hand, her hope almost all returning. "Atleast I can move one hand" she muttered quietly.

"And that's good then" Kakashi said, coming into her view, sitting beside her.

"I think it most likely is. I'll be okay in no time you see, no need to worry. We'll head out in the morning" she revoiced in denial.

"There is. " Kakashi turned his tone of voice more serious. "We don't know if this damage is permanent. It will probably get worse the longer we are out here"

Ayaka looked definite. "I'm not going back, one arm or not. We need to catch--"

Kakashi chuckled as she looked on confused.

"What?" she demanded, her voice turning teasing.

"Your still that stubborn little brat from the ANBU aren't you?"

She scoffed. "But atleast I'm still not that pervert from the ANBU"

Kakashi chuckled. "How's that so?"

Chuckling also, she spotted the book under his arm. Swiping it from under him with her good arm, she held it in her hand.

"Does this ring any bells?" she teased, flinging through the pages of the infamous 'book' or should she say porn?

"Hey give that back!" he said, reaching for it as she fling it across the room.

"Go get it pretty boy" she laughed, slightly carefully.

Sighing but seeing the funny side, he grinned under his mask. Finally things were starting to pick up a bit.

Dashing across the room, he fetched it and tucked it away safely in his pouch.

"Okay that's enough teasing me today"

"Are you sure?" she taunted, her voice high, her hand ruffling his head.

"That poison must of infected your brain!" he teased pushing her playfully on her good side.

"You sure it didn't affect you, Mr.. Serious?"

"No I'm perfectly alright thank you" he retorted as she satisfatorly distracted him enough to regain the book once more.

Tucking under her sleeping bag, she wondered how long it would last before he noticed.

"I'm sure your not" she grinned, her teeth showing, her face glinting in the moon.

"What on earth were we talking about again/" he asked surely confused.

"You know, I have no idea" she smiled, her hand trying to reach fix her hair that had flopped to the the right side. "Damn this hard to do with one hand"

"Here" here said, his voice startling her, his hand reaching for her head, freeing the band, her long hair falling down her shoulders.

His face was incredibly close, only just making her realize now. "Thanks" she mumbled, her hand putting the band in her pocket then shifting to push the stray stands behind her ear.

"It's my pleasure"

She shook her head lightly. "Not just for that, thanks for saving me" she blushed, the colour finally reappearing to her cheeks in days.

"I didn't really do anything" he looked away.

"Don't be modest, I could I died if I stayed there out longer"

"We wouldn't want that would we?" he smiled, trying to lighten the subject off of something morbid.

"But, seriously thanks" she changed her tone.

"It's no problem. Your my friend, you know that"

She folded her legs, grabbing her feet with one of her hands. She was about to automatically release her other hand, though it stayed put. She grumbled, a sour look returning to her face.

"Maybe Tsunade chose the wrong person. I practically failed the mission" she gazed at the floor.

"I wouldn't say that" he said sympathicially, his eye looking at her. "It's my fault"

She looked puzzled. "For what? I was the one who messed up, not you silly" she smiled, tapping him on his shoulder.

He tried to look her in the eyes but couldn't help looking at her arm. "For everything. I'm so sorry. I didn't think you'd get hurt"

She looked on, her thoughts racing. What on earth was he talking about."You didn't do anything" she shook her head.

"I did. I was the one who suggested you to join this mission" he put in, the guilt flooding.

She was initially shocked, didn't know what to say. "But why? It's not like I'm brilliant or anything, you could of choose anyone"

"I know. It's just that I've missed you" he said, look sincerely in her eyes.

She sat there, the hammering of her heart banging in her ears. Of what to think next, she had no idea.

* * *

(A/N): Kinda short I know, just didn't know what to write. Thanks to everyone for readong andd adding it to teir favourites, really means alot so thanks!

Keep reading and reviewing, if you do, free cookies, yay!


	7. Chapter 7

The sudden gasp of air trickled down her throat as she took a breath. _Say something!_ she heard her mind yell at her, the silence uncomfortable.

"You missed me?" she said in a quiet whisper, her thoughts very and truly confused.

He took her free hand, the warmth of his heating the rest of her body.

"Well, duh. I never see you around anymore" he half laughed as her heart sank.

She gazed to the side, guilt sinking in. She shouldn't of let herself think about it. Now the pain was going to thrash harder and harder.

She simply nodded. "I've just been busy."

"I see. I just missed your company and all the fun we used to have in the ANBU, remember?" he smiled trying to light the spirits again.

"Me too" sh mumbled. She couldn't face to tell him the truth. The real reason why she was hiding from him.

"Are you alright? Is your arm bothering you?" he asked, concerned as she went quiet.

"No, I'm fine, seriously"

He sighed. "You still won't open to me huh?"

She tried to grin. "Nope, not to a pervert"

He chuckled. "Still on that subject again are we?"

"Just because you know it" she giggled, shoving him to the side.

"But I am serious. I really wish we could spend more time together" he added in.

She looked away from his eyes, her heart's beat stumbling in an unsteady rate.

"Maybe"

"Maybe? Is that all I get?"

"Yes it is" she chuckled, hiding her feelings, again.

"I really want to figure you out.." he teased though half serious.

"Good luck with that" she teased, thumping him over the head with the book that she had hide.

"Hey give that back!" he shouted.

Leaping up suddenly, she thrust the book into the air, holding it as she ran across the room.

Not too long afterwards, Kakashi came bounding after her, forcing her to quicken her speed.

She laughed as she was still far infront, all thanks to her brillant taijutsu skills, she was alot faster than him.

He kept running until he finally caught up. Launching himself at her, aiming for the book, Ayaka tripped and landed on the floor with a soft thud.

Giggling and wriggling under his grip, she could not help but gaze at his eye, her heart pounding.

"Hey, Sensei, we're finished with the--" Naruto called as he unexpectedly found the laughing pair of hyenas rolling on the floor, grappling with the book.

"Uh, I guess I'll leave you two lovebirds to it then" he reasoned and backed out of the room, trying to contain his own laughter.

Blushing Kakashi released his grip.

"It's not what you think!" Ayaka blurted out, hoping they'd hear it. Standing up, she could not help her cheeks from glowing bright red. She pushed the book into her weapons pouch as Kakashi regained his composure.

"Uh, I'm sorry" Ayaka stuttered, brushing down her skirt with her hand.

"No it was my fault, I could of hurt you" he said.

"Nah, I'm perfectly fine" she smiled as she sat down.

Soon after the door burst open, Yamato appearing in the doorway.

"Shall we discuss the results of the mission now?" he asked.

"Results? You mean it's over?" Ayaka looked on puzzled and disheartened.

"Not exactly over. But the back-up has helped us to catch the suspects." he said

"You went on without me?" she glared at Kakashi now.

"Well, we were jsut going to leave anyway, then the other squad arrived shortly after you went asleep and those three decided to help them find the culprits" Kakashi tried to reason.

She grumbled. " I always miss out on the fun, it's so unfair"

"It's not all over though, we still need to find the missing victims." Yamato replied.

"Okay that's not to bad then, are we heading out now to the village?" she wondered.

Kakashi looked at her, hoping for no fireworks to irrupt.

"They are heading in a couple of hours" he said, calmly, though he prepared himself.

."They? You mean.." her eyes raged.

"Yes, we are going back. It's far too dangerous as there could be more enemies involved and you needed to be checked out properly as there is still that problem with your arm"

"But, I don't want to" Ayaka pouted.

Kakashi sighed, remembering her stubborn attitude. "It's not a question of want, it's urgent. We'll head out as soon we can"

Yamato headed out the room, for to escape all the drama.

She sighed. "Why did I have to get hurt at a time like this..."

"It's not your fault, stop thinking that" he said as he slung his bag over his shoulders.

"It always tends to be" she said half heatedly, stumbling upwards, Kakashi catching her good arm.

"Careful, your not completely recovered yet"

"Don't remind me" she grimaced her strapped up arm refusing to take away her attention.

Picking up her sleeping bag, she shoved it into her bag, still not in the best of moods.

"You finishing packing, I'm going to talk to Yamato, I'm won't be long. Then we can go" Kakakshi said as he closed the door.

Annoyed, she scooped the rest of her things away into the beige shoulder bag. It wasn't that long ago she had got here. Now shew as heading back, already.

It wasn't that she wanted to stay out here, it was just nice to get away from her troubles. Now she couldn't hide.

Especially from her boyfriend. It was all too obvious that he wasn't going to be pleased. especially since she never got the chance to tell him properly.

And canceling the date, that made things worse. She raised her hand to her forehead closing her eyes. She tried no to think about it till she went home, but now it was coming closer than she though.

_Guess I'll just have to grin and bear it _she told herself as she took a space on the floor, waiting for Kakashi, sitting the bag by her side.

Placing her hand to her face, she tried to bury her head in it but it was rather hard with just one free hand.

_How much longer is this going to take? _she groaned, her impatience slowly but surely stepping in.

A squeak of the door a few minutes later revealed the hidden face.

"You ready?" the calm voice uttered, the annoyance of her face still not cleared.

"No not really. Why do I have to leave again?" she moaned, her hair hanging down limply by her sides.

A stiff chuckle arose from the masked face. "You know very well why"

Muttering and grumbling under her breath, she picked up her bag with tense fingers. Slinging it over her shoulder she mad her way to the door.

She purposely shoved past Kakashi, headed out into the cool air. The sun was just rising, a beautiful horizon in their wake.

The silver haired jounin lifted his bag to his shoulders and held his hand up to his face. This was going to be a very long journey indeed.

Stopping dead in her tracks, she didn't move an inch.

"May I ask why you stopped?" he wondered, the black haired female in a clear mood.

"Isn't it all to obvious?" she retorted, tapping her foot on the soft grass.

Without a word, he was standing not to far from here his gaze directly on hers.

It was obvious. She was far too stubborn for her own good, it would be a difficult to get her to move, even if it would benefit her the quicker they got home.

"Fine, if your not going to move, I'll take you by force" he added.

She scoffed. "You can't do that, I refuse."

But without any warning, he scooped her up onto his back. She wanted to scream but she didn't have time. She tried to struggle but couldn't. He was stronger.

"You can't do this. It's, it's-" she began to stutter.

"For the best" he quipped in, setting off not long after. "Do really want to lose your arm?"

With that, she stayed quiet. That wasn't an option. Ofcourse it wasn't. He was very right, even if she didn't want to believe. Wrapping her free arm around his neck, she subconsciously let her head rest on his rest.

Her heart began to thud unevenly, knowing this was completely wrong. It would all end up in tears, just like the last time. but was she was far too exhausted to care.

"I'm taking it by the silence you agree" he lightly chuckled.

Peering up from his shoulder slightly she nodded. "Yup, I guess so"

* * *

The journey towards Konoha was fairly silent. Unsure of what to say, Ayaka remained quiet, her mind still in a mess. This mission had made everything more and more confusing than usual, harder to hide.

She closed her eyes for the most part, thinking of what she was going to say when she saw Genma. So far, her head was empty.

Surely she could just think of something when she got there? That was the plan.

For the rest of the long strode home, her eyes were closed, in a light dazed sleep. She hadn't really got that much rest these past two days, if it was, it was drug induced courtesy of the pink haired medical nin.

It wasn't really the pain that bothered, infact there was no pain. Just emptiness. It was scary and all too strange. She was so used to having it there, not even realising it or thinking anything of it. now the feeling was gone, it was like a big chunk of her was missing.

Troubling her more, it was harder to close her eyes and just let everything fade away. Resting on his shoulder was comforting, as she was too exhausted to think of the pain she'd feel later. Reminding her of the blissful times once ago.

"Ayaka" a voice whispered gently, stirring her from her sleep, confusion sweeping her face.

"We're almost there" it shook her, causing her to wipe away the hair sticking to her face. in the distance, she could see clearing the gates.

Home. Atlast. Riding up to the gate, she struggled again.

"Could you please let me down now?" she pleaded, wanting her independence back.

"I don't think so. It's best if I take you to the hospital now"

"But I can walk, it's only my arm thats affected!" she shrieked.

Letting go of his grip he lowwered her down.

"There, is that all better for you?" he sighed.

"Yes thank you" she brushed herself off and headed away.

"Wait, your not getting away that easily. Your coming with me" he said rather sternly grabbing her my her good arm.

Being pulled along by the force of her own will wasn't a pleasant experience especially when the others began to look.

Once past the gates, she was met by stares. This didn't look good. Cringing as she was led away to the white building, all this girl wanted was the ground to swallow her up.

Opening the door, they both entered.

"We're here to see Tsuande" Kakashi had told the nurse.

"Ofcourse, right this way Ayaka-san" the nurse smiled and led the way to the small examination room.

"and you can stay out here" Ayaka firmly told him, the nurse agreeing.

"I think that it's best-"Kakashi tried to say.

"I believe the young lady is right."she replied, knocking his ego.

She grinned. "For once." She smoothed down her hair and tried to reassure his nerves. "Look I won't be long, honest"

Rolling his eye, he gave in. "Okay. I'll be just waiting round the corner incase-"

"I'll be fine, don't worry about it, please?" she tugged at his sleeve, her eyes pleading.

"Round the corner. Oh and what I said earlier, I truly meant it, always" he made sure to remind her as he crept away to the waiting area, hoping the fears would not take over.

Leading her into the quaint white room, the nurse left, leaving her alone. _Truly meant what?_ she pondered utterly confused by his last words. Shrugging them away she hopped herself onto the bed in front of her, she tried to not let her mind run away, like it did when she slept.

* * *

_Flashback-Kakashi's POV_

_The cool air swept past him as he ran, past the ever green trees with a load on his back. It's not that he minded, it was the constant stream of words and stirring that kept him on alert. Half of the time it didn't make sense, the other, made him startle. And fill with guilt. Guilt that had been eating away at his mind for some time now. "Don't, don't" the girl stirred, her head swaying back and fourth. He had to stop a few times just to make sure she was securely on. It would all stop shortly, with her waking, though he could tell she wasn't really with it._

_Mumbling, her eyes fluttering open, she was half asleep. It was weird, she was probably delirious from the lack of sleep. Turning her head slight, eyes almost closed she muttered. It confused him, ignoring it, knowing that she would not remember it head was all over the place as it was, especially at what he said earlier. He couldn't really put into words what he really felt so went for a cope out. Now he was paying the price, with his conscience. He felt bad for lying but it was for the best. He had already put her through enough pain._

_The mutterings came louder and clearer. "You never loved me" the voice came harsh and course. His heart pounded, just whipping his head round to realise she was almost all asleep. She wasn't really aware but it still hit him hard._

_"Now that's not true" he replied, though it would have been a waste of time, he did it anyway._

_The air was still silent as he came to a halt. "I've always loved you, you silly girl" he chuckled, reaching back to whip away the stray strands of hair away from her face. "Even when you started to avoid me. Ever since I met you, I have never stopped caring, never. I'll always be there for you, whether you like it or not" he said somberly, with meaning. He meant it with all his heart, even if that did sound kind f cheesy, he couldn't help but accept his feelings._

_Fixing her securely to his back again, he didn't hear another word. The soft snoring from the behind confirmed that. Setting off again, this time with a load of his chest, he hoped, deep down she'd hear it. And realise it was already there, all along._

* * *

Yes, her dreaming had gotten very weird indeed. It was all too surreal. And vivid. Like it was all real. Though she was convinced it was the lack of sleep that affected her. Staring around the stark room, the fears deafening. Before she had put it off, trying to be tough. Though it was hard now. Maybe there was nothing anyone could do. All she could do was hope, as the infamous blonde kunoichi entered the room.

Setting closer her golden eys scanned the injury. "Let's take a look shall we?" she said, almost sternly, place her healing hands on her arm.

Hopefully, things would be alright. Though in this world, nothing was certain.

* * *

{A/N} Sorry for the short chapter this time, writers block, for this chapter anyway. It's slow I know but it's getting there hopefully!

Oh, and thanks to everyone so far who has reviewed and added this story as their favourite. A BIG THANKS! Free cookies for you! Please continue to read and review if you wish! And you'll get some _special_ christmas cookies!


	8. Chapter 8

She couldn't help but stare on, her gaze not lifting for the Hokage's concentrated expression. She watched as her brow furrowed, her glance focused. It didn't last long before she lifted her hands and put them at her side.

"Hmm.." she muttered raising up into a stand position.

"Looks as though the report was fairly accurate. Which means-" her voice trailed off, thinking of what to say to the young teacher.

Her face was creased with concern, that only furthered Ayaka's fears even more.

"The nerve endings are completely destroyed as is the feeling in your right arm." she spoke, her voice serious.

Sitting quietly, there wasn't much to say. She thought as much. "It's incurable then" Ayaka finished, the shock taking over.

Nodding slightly with the tilt of her head, the Hokage's eyes swifted to the floor.

"But" Tsunade started, trying to infuse what little hope she could give to her. "There is something I could try. Create new cells to reconnect and make new endings. I have only did this once successfully"

Trying to grin, a image of a dashing young boy with fuzzy eyebrows sprung to her mind. "So I could have my arm back then?"

"Yes, but the success rate is only about 50/50." she said, the hope dying.

"We could atleast give it a shot" Ayaka smiled and slid off the bed.

"Ofcourse. There is risks though that you should-"

"I know, but I'll be fine. I'm lucky to be alive right now." she smoothed down her hair and headed to the door.

"Very well" Tsunade replied, the girl almost as stubbron as herself. "I'll see you next week, to discuss this further"

"Right" she nodded, hand resting on the door frame. "And could you say thanks Sakura for me? She really is becoming something. I'm sure she'll surpass even you someday" she grinned as the Hokage nodded in agreement. It was true, she felt it.

* * *

Thirty minutes. That was about the time she had spent in the examination room, and he was gone. Typical. She tried not to let herslef feel down but could not help it. Shaking her head she exited the hospital. _Why do I even bother to trust him? _she thought, the sharp breeze whipping past her, sending her hair flying in all directions.

_I should just go home.._she sighed, taking the long winding pathway to her small but quaint apartment. It was small, though well lit and colorful thanks to the drawings of her niece. a smile rose to her face, her infectious little giggle echoing in her ear. Taking a short deep breath inward, she was sort of glad to be home.

To see Emi, Naoko and her class. Even though they were a rowdy lot, she missed teaching them, though it only had been a handle of days since she seen them last.

Glancing in the distance with a quick sigh of relief. _Almost home. Then I can relax, for once_ Ayaka smiled, running her fingers through her hair.

Taking the left turning to her house, something made her groan ever so slightly.

* * *

_kakashi's pov, flashback to earlier_

Pausing, he could not keep still. Anxious, that was the word. Though he knew she wasn't in too much danger, it was the fact _he_ was the one that dealt her pain. It wasn't him directly but he did recommend her to join him. Now it was a big mess. He had ruined her life forever. For the second time. Feeling bad was an understatement. The guilt racked at his nerves and his mind, plaguing his thoughts.

The clock ticked away cautiously on the the right hand side of the room. _Tick, tock_, it chimed. The noise got louder, edging at his nerves.

Palms on the side of the seat, his eye cast to the side suddenly at the quiet sound of footsteps. _Oh great_ he sighed standing up swiftly. Now he really could not stay long.

"Is she okay?" the anxious voice spoke, as Genma hung around loosely by the waiting area.

Without much pausing, Kakashi walked neaer towards the end of the room. "She's fine, getting checked over by Tsunade now."

"I think I'm gonna wait here for her" Genma said, waiting by the wall as he didn't feel like sitting.

Taking a quick glance towards the exit, Kakashi felt he should leave. It really wasn't his place to stay, it was getting far too uncomfortable for his liking. She wouldn't mind, perhaps she would be glad. _Atleast she can't moan at me now_, backing out the door. "I guess I'll leave", he retreated out the door as Genma barely registered his claims. Must too worried about her, ofcourse.

She'd be fine, better without the annoyance. Though he couldn't help but hope he'd stay in contact. He didn't want to wait another few months to see her again, more so to actually speak to her. It was slightly frustrating, but he had gotten used to all these past few years. The distance, the brief conversations. And it didn't look like it was getting any better.

_Hopefully this won't last forever_ he could help but wonder as he strode down the street to his own apartment

* * *

"May I ask what your doing here, Kurenai? And with your 'friend too?" she teased, putting emphasis on the friend. That would totally tick them off, like usual.

A pair of crimson eyes stared directly at her, returning a quick scowl, while the permanent fixture by her side continuously smoked away. "I just happen live round here actually and you know that, I was just going for a walk. Anyway.." her voice changed slightly, Ayaka raising her eyebrow. "How was your mission? Though Kakashi just happened to tell us a brief description. You okay?" she glanced at her arm.

Ayaka frantically looked down the streets "So you saw him?"

"Yeah but not for long. You just missed him" Asuma finally said, looking completely distant, and just plain lazy.

""Do you guys know where he went then?" she asked, seeming on edge.

"I think he went that way" her friend pointed to the left as they turned their heads.

"Thanks, I guess I'll go find him"

"In a hurry are we?" a voice joked as the pair chuckled.

Furrowing her brow, she could not help but frown. They were so bad together, like a two headed monster. Though most couples were like that.

"No, just want to tell him something" she continued to look at the left.

"Like your undying love for him" he teased again, though this time making her blush.

She scoffed and continued to ignore him.

"That's mean. She just got injured you know" Kurenai reasoned as she hit him lightly.

"Fine, fine" he sighed, dragging another drag.

"It's not funny anymore" Ayaka warned, furious. "Just keep your boyfriend under control"

Kurenai blushed, looking to the side quickly. "No, you know we're just friends" she stuttered.

"Right" Ayaka grinned sarcastically as they kept surprisingly quiet for a change. It was the best way to shut them, guaranteed.

"But seriously we need to catch up. I was going to meet Anko later at the dango shop, you coming?" a quick smile rose to Kurenai's red lips.

"Sure, maybe" she kept looking to the side.

"I'll take that as a yes then. And guess who i saw yesterday?"

"Who...." Ayaka sighed, knowing she would just say it anyway. She couldn't help but notice the look of complete boredom on Asuma's face.

"Well" she started when a constant tapping the ground became annoying.

"Can't we just go now. There really isn't any point on-"Asuma began to moan while his girlfriend glared in his direction.

"If you want to go, just go. It's not like you need to hang around anyway" she quickly tried hide their relationship, again. It was quite funny, because it was far too obvious. Though Ayaka just humored them half of the time.

"It's okay, I'll wait" he said, playing with the cigarette inbetween in his fingers then placing it in his mouth.

"Well?" Ayaka continued, her hand drifting to her hip as the male jounin looked to the other side, bored.

"Well, I saw Genma the other day. Apparently he got your 'note', which you must go into detail later. I can't believe you didn't get to speak to him, no wonder he seemed pissed" she rambled on.

Frowning, her fears were surfacing. "And?" she tried t get her friend to elaborate.

"And, he said he really needed to talk to you. That's about it, as far as I was told" the raven haired jounin smiled.

With a deep sigh, she ran her free hand through her hair, trying to come up with something, anything. But it was too hard. She had no clue of what to say to him. "Right, I'm going then" she turned her head to the left when something made her stop.

"Look who it is" a smirk rose to Asuma's lips. _It had to be sooner than later, did it?_ she gazed in the near distance as he clearly spotted her.

"Hide me!" she called as she tried a rather desperate attempt to ignore him. Ducking behind her friends, they could not keep a straight face.

"Why should we?"

"Just keep quiet then!" she whispered, hiding behind the tall jounin. "Watch it!" he called, annoyed already while the female chuckled.

Coughing, smoke began to get in her eyes. This was becoming a nuisance. It wasn't that long before Genma approached.

"Hey Genma , look who we ran into!" Asuma grinned as he pushed Ayaka to the side, exposing her from her rather stupid hiding place, though she was willing to give anything a shot.

She glared, pissed off. She continually dodged Genma's gaze, not wanting to feel the wrath.

"Guess we'll be going you tomorrow then" Kurenai annouced as they both set off.

Not before Ayaka had another chance to get them back. "Have a nice time on your date!" she waved with a mischievous grin, watching the red flushing to her friend's cheek before they dashed off rather suddenly.

She finished chuckling once they were alone. _Just great, no witness_ she thought, eyes firmly set on the ground.

"Look, Genma, I didn't mean to-" she stuttered when a warm hand grazed her cheek. It took here by surprise, her heat pounding.

"Sssh" he whispered his face close to hers, his finger lightly touching her lips. "All that matters is that your alive nothing else" he continued to soot, wrapping his arms round her waist pulling her in tightly, their lips caressing anothers. Lightly and gentle, this was not what she had expected. It made her heart full up with butterflies. Of guilt, mainly.

Pulling away gently, he pulled her up into his arms. "You still owe me that date" he smiled, racing off towards her apartment.

Using her key, he opened the door and carried her inside.

"Isn't it a bit early to do that? Only newly married couples do that." she grinned from his arms.

"Just getting some practise for when we get our own place" he let her down, eyes intent on on the grey light infront of him.

"Really?" her voice quiet. Was he really thinking that ahead already.

Without a another word, caressing the freckles on her nose, the hair and around her waist, then a long strong tense kiss. The warmth of his body up against hers, heated her own skin. Her heart didn't beat the same. No matter the intensity, it wasn't the same. It wasn't want she wanted or needed. Not even close. " I don't know what I'd do without you" he murmured into her neck.

Racing to the bedroom, the door was closed shut. _I don't deserve this, I don't._

* * *

The moon outside the window shone onto the streets and through the slightly open curtain. Tossing in bed, she went over the events of today in her head. The dinner he made her, the endless hugging, passionate kisses, to most girls it would be a dream.

Though the dull ache in her heart told her otherwise. Leaning to the side nearest the window, she could hear his gentle snores. _Not want I want but atleast I can't get hurt_ she reasoned with herself.

And it was true. She could lead a very comfortable life, get married have children. Not meaning she was happy but it was stable. And she needed stability. Careful not to lean on her right arm, she tossed onto her back.

He was pretty amazing, the perfect boyfriend. Just not for her. Even when he when he didn't wait for her, claiming he had something to pick up something, he felt terrible. She tried to convince him to drop it though he had a 'surprise' waiting for her. What it was, he would not say. Perhaps it would be fun finding out, despite her gut feelings.

_Maybe things will plan out, they got to, _she leaned her head on the soft pillow, looking into his sleeping face. So beautiful, so innocent and so oblivious. Turning round she buried her head into her pillow.

She tried to sleep, thoughts burning her mind. Nothing was simple and it would always be that way. Life was far too complicated.

His arms safely curling around her waist, she tried to nod off.

_Thump._

Gently prising away from his protective hold, she stared out the window. _What in the world was that?_

Tiptoeing to the window, sliding it open, she tried not to gasp.

"Kakashi! What on earth are you doing here?" she snipped, the cold air coming through the open window.

* * *

(A/N): Sorry for the wait, but here's the lastest update! A big thanks for everyone who has reviewed,favourited and even read this stroy! It really means alot as this is my first fanfiction series! Cookies for all! Even more if you read and review. And happy holidays everyone!


	9. Chapter 9

Blinking rapidly, the girl could not believe her very eyes. _What the....._ Her mind was still a mess as she tried to think straight.

"I just wanted to make sure you okay" the inquisitive voice came back, from his perched position on a tree branch.

Her eyes averted in the same puzzled expression she frowned.

"And that gives you the right to come up to MY apartment, outside MY room, when my _boyfriend_ is sleeping just yards away from the window?" she snipped, her voice trailing off, she didn't want to wake Genma. Hell would just break lose even more so.

"Sorry...I felt bad for just vanishing earlier"

"Sorry isn't enough!" she pouted now, pursing her lips. "Do you even know the time? Its 1am for GOOODNESS SAKE" she almost roared, finding it impossible to keep it down.

He didn't know what to say, except to stare on, awestruck by her sudden attitude.

"And not to mention how this would look. It's kind of perverted don't you think, spying on a girl sleeping. And I though you just read porn" she tutted, her veins in head popping.

Seeing him just brought all up the pent up anger to the surface once more. Why did he have to come at a time like this and ruin her stability? Sure, seeing their brought back all those feelings again and she'd love more than anything than to jump out that window and head off into the distant. Although that would be very stupid and foolish of her to think that.

With one sharp eye glancing to the bed at the far side of the room, he could see the other jounin stir.

"Now, now. You'll wake him up." he whispered, hand lingering on the branch.

Looking at him briefly, he was right.

Chuckling slightly, she furrowed her brow.

"That surely was something"

"Oh really, have you never met a girl who can stand up for herself"

"Yes but none like you. You have truly got worse over the years. "

"And you haven't..." she uttering sarcastically, this recent escapade running in front of her thoughts.

"Well back to the point.."

"You're a pervert? Case closed" her hand circled her plain night dress, the draft chilling her legs.

"No, look. Let's talk, you still haven't told me all the details yet" he pondered and she continued to pout. Wow, women were really as troublesome as Shikamaru first said.

"No I'm staying in my comfortable home with my boyfriend, in the safety of my own be---"she started as her hand was pulled on, being hoisted onto the silver haired jounin's back. A familiar wave of déjà vu hit her, the events of yesterday not wanting to fade. Nope, not at all.

"Let me GO!" she struggled as he flitted down from the tree.

"It could be easier if you agreed to talk?" he turned his head to face her annoyance.

Huffing, she looked away.

"Fine, we'll talk" she gave up her protest officially

Releasing his grip, she slid down to her feet, crossing her arms across her chest.

Glaring at him, he looked on blankly.

"You could at least let me go change first. You can't let me be exposed to the world like this, even in the cover of darkness" she pouted.

"I would say yes but how would you suppose you get back up into the room and change quickly before _he_ wakes up?" he questioned the female who just glanced up to the tree. She could not help but notice how he changed his tone at that word.

"I'll just swing into the room and throw on some clothes. Don't worry about Genma. He's a heavy sleeper. He could sleep through an explosion without realising. Trust me; I'll be quicker than you can say 'Porn" her lips raised into a cheeky grin.

"Can't resist can you?"

"Not at all" she replied.

"Just get changed before you get attacked by perverted watcher" his voice taunted.

"Your right. I wouldn't want the biggest pervert in Konoha spying on me. He could be anywhere!" her expression mocked shocks by the quick little gasp.

"Just go Ayaka" he heaved a sigh.

"I'm going! Keep your mask on" she tormented with her grey eyes widening as she raced up the tree, perfecting her charka concentration without so much of a thought.

Quickly jumping through the window, the snores came again. Ayaka sneaked into the shadow infested bedroom, attempting her very best effort not to wake the sleeping jounin from his slumber.

Going down on her knees, she picked up her shirt and skirt that she had peeled off earlier and slid them on.

A sudden toss to the side made Ayaka's heart plummet.

It was only when the snores continued she could relax. Fishing on her sandals, she glimpsed down at Kakashi.

A smile rose to her pale lips as he looked on bored. It was something out of a fairytale. The princess trapped in a high tower with only a prince to rescue her. By his current facial expression, he didn't look like much of a prince. Nether less, it was almost her perfect fairytale, just with a few major obstacles in the way. Checking for the cost to be clear, letting go of her inhibitions, the girl jumped.

Stumbling to her feet, she placed a hand to swoop back her fleeting hair.

"Well?" her mouth pursed in a tight line.

Taking her hand, he turned to the side.

"I was thinking of somewhere more private.

"Like?" she pondered just before she was being pulled.

"You'll see" he teased, his expression lighting up.

* * *

She couldn't do anything but give in as they raced to the destination.

Her heart thumped as they did so, under the dark starless night. This wasn't what she planned, not in the slightest. Though her life hadn't been simple for a long time.

Her swished down her back, the cool night air sending shivers down her spine. Her shirt was only short sleeved and without the protection of the green vest, the cold air hit her harder

Shivering more, all Ayaka wanted to do was get this stupid thing over with. Not that she knew what it was about anyway.

A vision of green ran past them, the leaves of the trees swirling underneath her feet.

Her eyes adverted as the female noticed their pace was slowing. She would have asked where they were headed, although it was obvious it wouldn't be much of a point in it. An argument would ensure, preferably with her ofcourse stating his abnormally huge interest in porn.

Trying to take in the nearby scenery as they stopped by a secluded filed, just by the forest, she gasped.

"You remember it?" the male voice questioned the now speechless black haired jounin.

"How could I not." a grin spread on her face as the grey pupils of her eyes fixated on the surroundings. Despite the overpowering darkness, it could not be any more familiar. The big billowing tree by the west side, the array of wildflowers and bluebells scattered among the grass and the flat round rock just by the entrance to the forest, things a girl could never forget.

Strolling to the rock, her cheeks burned red as her hand was still warm in his. Retracting it, she knelt on the cold marble like surface.

"I'm surprised you could recall this place after all this time" he knelt at the edge, facing her.

"It will always be in mind, it's hard to forget..." her mind wanted to wander before he spoke.

"Yes, it wasn't the most romantic date though. Not with the intruders we had to slaughter beforehand" he lightly chuckled.

"There was blood all over this rock" her eyes staring at the grey stone, convinced she recognised small sparks of fading red.

"And your vest!" he laughed, the mood easing.

"I don't know what you were talking about, your mask was covered" she smiled, impressed on how she was talking to him like this.

"It was"

"I think that's the first time I saw you without the mask" her fingers lightly traced the stone edge.

"I bet you can't remember my face" he started. Of course she could. The chiselled jaw line, flawless pale skin, it was stuck in her head forever though Ayaka had only seen his face a few times. He really wasn't keen on hiding, for no real reason. He was _gorgeous_.

Scoffing, she looked at him. "Of course I do you idiot. I just don't understand why you don't take it off completely. I mean it's not like your ugly or anything."

"And I'm supposed to take that as a compliment?"

"Yes indeed as that's all you're going to get" she teased once more.

"You're the nicest girl in the world, you know that right?" he ridiculed in a sarcastic fashion.

"Uh huh" she beamed, taking the sarcasm in her stride.

Turning to her, his face was serious. "Back to the point for this conversation, I wanted to talk to you remember?"

"Ah that's right. About?" she encouraged him to expand on this feeble point.

"About what happened at the hospital? What did she say? I didn't get a chance to ask her"

"Hmm well not much" she tried to hide her emotion, though could not help but glance down at the visibly strapped arm. The cool air left her whole body frozen. Expect from that part. It was dead, dead to the touch and dead to her. Missing it was evitable.

"It looks like the damage is permanent. But Tsunade did say she could try out the surgery on me. It isn't completely affective but it might work" offering false hope, he didn't buy it. Worry edged the corners of his visible parts of her face.

He didn't bear to look up. It was too much, his fault. His stupidity caused this. "Hmm, so when you are going back there?"

"Next week. Hopefully I'll be kicking your ass shortly!" she beamed, his expression unchanged.

"Hopefully isn't definite" he sighed.

Her black hair shone in the moonlight. "It's all I got"

"I know. And it's my stupid oversight. I could not see it coming. I wrecked your life" he spat, his face at the ground.

Her eyes swelled. There was no denying this was her hurting her. She made him feel so awful for _her_ mistake.

"Stop it! I don't want you ever think like that" her eyes welled up, tears refusing to oblige to her whim. She'd seen how his friend's deaths affected him. Grieve like that overnight. She didn't want to add to his pain, despite what he did her messed up sanity.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. I've caused you too much pain" he whispered, the stillness of the night haunting.

"It doesn't hurt" she replied calmly, a tear falling down her cheek.

"I know it does. The look on your face reminds me every single day" his eye met hers now.

It didn't take much for her to realise what he was on about. It was too clear now. Recovering herself she kept her eyes on his.

"It's not your fault"

"I'm sure it was. I didn't mean to cause you any pain, I really didn't. But I should bother with excuses, it's all done now. Now I realise why you hate me" he retorted.

"I'll never hate you. You're too loveable for that. "An affectionate hand rubbed his shoulder.

"And your too forgiving" he grinned as the silent wolf howled in the distance.

Neither of them said many words, it was too difficult. Neither could say anymore. Just being there, realising, understanding, helped her mind move on despite the screaming in her heart wanting to vent it all out. The silence helped the throbbing of her heart die down to a gentle flickering.

* * *

The morning light rose streamed through the window. Raising a palm to her head, the space next to her was now empty. A simple note explained a mission. Typical, that's what he had to do. Rising from the bed, her head tilted to the side.

Last night was really something. She could hardly recall getting home. She was so exhausted. It must have been about three hours of arriving at the field that they left. An emotional rollcoaster to say the least, it had drained her.

A quick unguarded look at the clock beside her revealed her annoyed expression. Time to get up and dressed.

Slipping on a clean black shirt and beige skirt that hung in the closest, the girl attempted to get ready. She took her time, knowing it wouldn't mind to be late; after all it was a casual affair to say the least.

Combing her hair by the small oval mirror, her lips paled in the sunlight. Her eyes flickered as the rays blinded the apartment.

Sighing, her arm started to spasm. It wasn't easy brushing one handed. You couldn't just switch hands. So it took longer, not the girl minded.

Messing around with her hair till it was straight and tangle free, she got bored. _I'd better go now if I want any dango_ the jounin emerged from the wooden chair. Ayaka fitted her sandals once more to her tender toes, before rushing outside into the breezy winds.

Slipping in and out between villagers, it was just an average day. It was hard to get used to, not being stopped. Like the past two days. Now it was much quieter and her mood sombre.

It couldn't last that long, not where she was going. Detecting the tea house in sight, she headed on forward, dreading it all. The quaint tea house was lovely. It was peaceful and had the most incredibly dango. Dango was one of her loves, which she had to thank her friend Anko for. Living without it wasn't an option anymore. That's how sad her life had got these past few months.

Ayaka wasn't far from the place in question when her lips tightened in the range of that voice.

"Can we get more dango over here?" the impolite shrill voice rattled.

Bracing herself, she paced to the table of currently two.

"You came!" kind red eyes greeted her as the purple haired female opposite smirked.

"Having fun with lover boy?" Anko began to mock.

Frowning, she sat down beside her best friend. "I'm guessing _she _told you_" _her eyes averted straight to the raven haired jounin.

"Who else would it be?" Anko grinned, slipping more dango into her mouth.

"Sorry?" Kurenai offered her best sympathetic look. Unfortunately it was not working this time.

"You'd better be" Ayaka warned, ordered some tea as the lady came round.

"Anyway technically it was Asuma who let that slip not me" she tutted, trying to dispel the blame.

"You should tell your damn boyfriend to keep his trap shut for once or I will, and I shall not this for further reference, cram those stupid polluting cigarettes down his throat!" Ayaka's eyes widened at her little rant, half serious. She was really pissed at him. His mouth never seemed to shut up. He was ten times worse than his girlfriend here. Plus the smoking! There was alot of things she could ramble on about. He was not one of her particularly favourite people.

Anko burst into a fit of chuckles. "Wow amazing! Please don't go back on your word; I want to see this pan out"

Kurenai openly frowned and looked away. Not that word again. "I can't say he'll listen. And stop saying that" she couldn't look her friends in the eye for the fear of the colour rushing to her cheeks.

"Anyway" Anko started trying to divert the conversation into something less argument style. "How have you been? I haven't seen you in like, forever" she exaggerated sipping her tea.

"Forever you mean last week?" Ayaka chimed in, when they bumped into each other, naturally here.

"Yeah, but, but, we haven't had a good proper chat in ages" she grinned, flinging the stick to the ever-growing pile.

"She's right you know. We never talk anymore, like just us girls." Kurenai rejoined the conversation.

"I know but I've been so busy and so have you" she turned to her, sipping the fresh tea put in front of her.

"Which would leave me on my own as usual? I need to find a guy." Anko answered.

"I don't have anyone..." the crimson eyed jounin added innocently as both girls just ignored her. She still didn't admit it, though it was so obvious, hard to miss.

"But you have Iruka?" Ayaka responded.

"Well, he's nice and all but I don't know..." Anko sighed, playing with the sticks on the table.

"You make such a cute couple!" Kurenai cooed as Ayaka joined in.

"He's clingy as hell. That puts me off" she retorted.

"And your fickle as hell" Ayaka grinned eating some dango, before Anko could steal it all.

"Yup" Kurenai nodded in agreement.

"Well, so who cares? Oh I know!" Anko grinned, usually not a good sign.

"What?" Kurenai asked.

"You know, we haven't had a girl's night out in ages. A night where we can forgot the stupid guys and just party" her eyes lightened up as the other girls just looked on.

"But I'm not in the mood to get drunk out of my mind. You know what happened the last time" the raven haired female added.

Giggling, Ayaka couldn't forget. "It was so funny and hilarious!"

"I thought we swore not to talk about this ever again?" she sniped.

"But it was so not you!" Anko chuckled. "I still think I have that-"

"NO! I thought we got rid of all the pictures" Kurenai shouted.

Ayaka and Anko both shoot each other quick glances. "Yes..." Anko snorted, dango almost slipping out of her mouth.

Ayaka on the other hand just chuckled. "You still have it don't you?"Kurenai anxiously asked.

"No..." both girls chimed in, innocently.

"I will find out!"She roared as the giggling fit stopped.

"About what?" a voice bellowed from behind as the tall male stood behind them.

"Oh nothing, just a funny thing about your girlfriend here" Anko grinned, her tongue hanging out cheekily.

What would she do without her crazy friends?

* * *

(A/N): sorry for the late updtae, I alyways seem to get get up in the festive season! Anyway here's the latest update who you like.

Oh and before I forget, I'd like to thank my dear reviwers, **ILuvOdie, Vailnor's Twilight and RevelationWave,** who kindly reviewd the last chapter^^ Thanks guys! and to everyone who has reviewed , favourited, story update and read this story^-^ Free cookes for all! Continue to read and review! Thanks!


End file.
